


Days Go By

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is having to deal with the death of his lover, and having a very hard time succeeding in forgetting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Go By

It happened so quickly. They were all there, the paladins of Voltron, fighting against a galra fleet when the red lion was hit. They didn't think much of it when the lion came back to finish the fight. They had won. They made their way back into the castle only to come back to some horrible news.

"Keith Kogane is dead."

Those were the only words the four remaining paladins heard when they walked into the main bay of the ship. Allura was the first one to speak, those words putting a weight on everyone in the room.

"He was ejected from his lion and lost in space. We cannot find him."

Everyone was silent, completely silent and unmoving. What were they supposed to do? They couldn't do anything. Keith was lost in space and who knew how long it would be until he was officially dead.

Shiro was the first one to break the silence, falling to his knees, not uttering a word.

Lance took one step towards Shiro, a hand extended, ready to comfort the man.

"Don't." Shiro spoke, his voice almost threatening.

The room fell silent once again as Lance backed away along with the others. Shiro needed his space; who wouldn't? He has just found out his best friend, his lover, had been ejected from his lion and lost in space, and there was no way of finding him.

The other paladins exited the room, leaving Shiro kneeling on the ground, looking at the floor.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into almost an hour, of Shiro sitting there, unmoving.

Shiro shifted, attempting to stand but falling right back down, whole body shaking and tears falling onto the metal floor below him. He didn't make a sound, just silently cried, looking at his hands that were now placed in front of him.

He made a fist, slamming it against the ground, muttering curse words to himself in the room he was now alone in.

He leaned back, only on his knees now and let out a scream of anguish, letting out everything he was feeling right now. Anger, from not being able to save Keith and not knowing he was gone. Sadness, from losing him. He didn't know what else to do other than scream, letting everything out in one moment.

The other paladins heard him for sure, Lance and Allura were the first two to run in and see him laying there, tears running down his face. His arms rested in front of him, his face only inches from the ground, tears landing in small pools in front of him.

Allura and Lance did nothing, they just stood there. Did they think he was a pathetic mess? No, they were as upset as he was but refused to break down with him.

Allura rubbed her eyes, trying to keep tears from falling as she walked back out of the room. Lance stayed there, looking at his leader, laying there, saying Keith's name in a whisper that Lance could faintly hear.

Lance stood there for a few moments before shaking his head from staring and looking down. His own hands had begun to tremble and tears began to fall down his face. Keith was one of his best friends. They may have been rivals, but they had formed a friendship that would last a very long time, and for him to just be gone so quickly... it hurt.

Lance wiped his eyes and sniffed, looking back up. Shiro had stood, taking in a deep breath and exhaling it out. He turned, his head facing the ground as he walked out, not saying a thing to Lance. He didn’t even acknowledge the boy, just continued walking. This was not the Shiro Lance was used to seeing but here he was.  
  


* * *

 

  
A few days went by and nothing new was found out about Keith. For all they knew, he was really dead. At least, that's what everyone thought except for Shiro. Shiro knew he couldn't be gone, there was no way. Keith had determination and wouldn't give up that easily. He would find some way of surviving and Shiro believed that that is what he did.

Shiro took every option he could think of and deeply analyzed and considered it until something would tell him that, that couldn't be.

Shiro spent those few days in his room, alone. None of the others saw him and they knew he wasn't eating or drinking.

The other five played a game of rock, paper scissors to see which one would have to attempt to get Shiro out of his room. Pidge was the one to lose, they let out a noise of annoyance, and made their way to Shiro's room.

They stood in front of the door for about three minutes before they lightly tapped on the door. Nothing.

Pidge tapped a little harder and said his name.

Seconds later the door opened, revealing a disheveled Shiro.

"What is it, Pidge?" His voice was hoarse.

Pidge stared at him for a moment, but quickly corrected themselves, looking off to the side awkwardly and pushing up their glasses.

"We have some food and water for you. You need to eat."

Their words came out a little harsher than they meant them to.

"Please."

They finished, trying to now sound so passive aggressive at their leader.

"I'm not hungry." With that, he shut the door.

Pidge jumped a little at the sudden thud of the door locking into place. Shiro really wasn't going to eat. Pidge made their hand into a fist and began pounding on the door.

"Shiro please!" Pidge pleaded, pounding once again on the door.

Nothing.

Soon the others showed up after hearing Pidge, they all stood around as Pidge spoke, banging on the door.

"We need to talk about getting a new paladin for th-" They were cut off by the door swinging open and an arm balling the front of their shirt into a fist lifting them high enough that their feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

"We are not replacing, Keith! How could you even think of something like that?!"

Many other things were flooding through the man's mouth, all about Keith and about not wanting to replace him. He continued to hold his grip tight on Pidge as arms came around his waist and chest, attempting to stop that man.

Lance was one the pair of arms around his waist while Coran was the one around his chest. They were trying to pull him away from Pidge, and Hunk tried his best to free the bespectacled child.

Eventually, Shiro's energy ran out and he collapsed, Pidge falling out of his grasp, landing in Hunk's arms, coughing. Lance and Coran were quick to move, keeping Shiro's limp, weak form up. Shiro was conscious but just barely.

They made their way back into Shiro's room, resting him on the bed and making sure he was comfortable. Pidge had walked off with Hunk to try and get their strength back. Allura ran off to go get Shiro food and water for when he woke up while Coran and Lance watched over him. Shiro had fallen asleep. Along with not eating and drinking, he hadn't been sleeping and his body was slowly failing him.

Allura returned a placed everything next to the bed, folding her hands in front of her and watching the man sleeping in front of her.  
  


* * *

 

Shiro was just laying there, still, other than his breath, shifting every once in awhile.

Each of the others took shifts to check on him, checking the food and water they left for him to see if it had changed, if the black paladin had woken up at some point. Nothing had changed. It had been hours, that had gone by and felt like days.

The others, while one would go and check on Shiro, were talking about how they would get a new paladin. Despite what had happened only hours before, they would need a new paladin even if that meant Shiro wasn't happy about it. If they were to fully form Voltron they would need that one last paladin.  
  


* * *

 

Shiro woke up a few hours later. Hunk had been the one to check on him when he had woken up. He ate as best he could, only managing to fit a few bites in before not being able to eat anymore. They managed to get him to drink a lot of water before eating and that is what caused him to not eat much. His stomach may have shrunken a bit but he was still able to fit a lot of water in there just to get his body functioning properly again.

He didn't speak, especially not when Pidge entered the room. He turned away the minute they entered the room and refused to look at them. He felt horrible from what he had done, he was completely aware of what he was doing but grief and rage took over him and he wasn't in control of his actions.

Pidge was even a little shaken up, not looking at Shiro, staying as close as they could to Allura's side, trying to find that comfort.

Shiro lifted a hand, putting it to his face and trailing it down, trying to get the grogginess from sleep to go away.

Allura hated to be the one to say it, but the silence was going on for too long.

"We need to find a new paladin for the red lion. We can't protect the universe without it."

"No."

Shiro's voice was firm and came right after Allura had finished speaking. That was the first thing  
he had said since coming to.

"We aren't replacing Keith. There is no way he is actually dead out there. He's strong, he's alive."

"Shiro, I know you are upset, but he's gone-"

"Shiro, you need to snap out of this, Keith is gone. He was sucked out into space and we have no clue where he is. Face the facts, stop refusing, he's gone. "

Surprisingly, Pidge was the one to speak those harsh words at Shiro. They had taken a step forward from their place next to Allura and got closer to Shiro.

"The entire universe lies in the hands of Voltron and you are just going to throw away everything and let Zarkon take over, all because Keith is gone."

They spat more words at him, getting closer to him. At this point, Pidge started trembling, their entire body shaking and tears rimmed their eyes.

"Keith is gone... and there isn't anything we can do..." Tears began to stream down their face at this point. Pidge was now a sobbing mess and Shiro was staring right at them. His face went from rage, ready to spit out excuses to why they shouldn't find a new paladin, to guilt. He was sitting there watching Pidge sob, watching them tremble with each sob.

At this point Shiro was acting on instinct, he got up from his spot on his bed and wrapped his arms around the small form in front of him. Shiro was kneeling in front of them, pulling them closer as they cried. Eventually, Pidge wrapped their arms around Shiro, holding him tightly, trying to hide their cries in his chest.

By now, everyone in the room was holding back tears, even Shiro. Allura had gone over to hug Coran, trying to hold back tears while Hunk and Lance just looked at each other. No one knew what to do other than cry, crying was all they could do at this point. Crying let everything out that they had bottled up inside, it may have been a sign of weakness, but none of them cared. They sat there, all of them, crying, hugging, letting themselves be completely vulnerable to the others around them.

\--

A few more days went by, Shiro barely denied the fact that they needed a new paladin now. If they were going to defeat Zarkon they would need one, and they would need it soon. For the time being, they took on smaller missions they could do without the lions being formed.

Shiro would stay in the castle unless on a mission. Everyone else was busy going around, searching for a new paladin.

Shiro would normally sit in the main bay of the ship, while the others were off. He would sit there alone, waiting for everyone to return.

He wasn't healed, not in the slightest. He was grieving, missing that piece of his life that had just left.

He seemed to be lost in thought when he heard a voice call his name. He looked around the room, not seeing anyone and remembering that no one was here. Did someone come back? Did someone sneak in?

The man walked around the room he was in, noticing nothing out of place, and no one was there. He exited the room, going into the completely empty hallway.

_"Shiro!"_

The voice called again. No one was here. Shiro's heart rate was beginning to pick up, his eyes darting around the room.

_"Shiro, come on."_

The voice was oddly familiar, something he had heard before, but couldn't put his finger on it.

_"Takashi."_

What? There was one person who called him that and he was gone.

Shiro whipped around, looking down the hall and seeing a figure standing there. He took a few steps closer, the face of the figure coming into his view.

His heart sank into his stomach, his hands trembling. It was Keith, but how? Keith had been lost in space almost a week prior to this moment. He was gone. Yet here he was standing in front of him. "Welcome home, Takashi."

"You aren't real." Shiro's voice was shaky.

He dropped to his knees, holding his head. By now, his head was killing him, it was pounding. What he was seeing, wasn't real.

_"What's wrong Takashi?"_

Keith gets closer, placing a hand under Shiro's chin, making him look up. This definitely wasn't Keith. His violet eyes were replaced with the golden orbs that all Galra had.

_"Takashi, it's me, Keith."_

His voice started to turn dark, almost demonic as his form shifted into something else, something horrifying.

Shiro let out a yell and jumped back, watching the form in front of him turn into something Galra. Someone Galra. Zarkon.

How was he here? How did he get into the castle?

By now, Shiro's breathing was not normal. It was rigid and getting harder to breathe. He clutched his chest, watching the form of Zarkon get closer to him. He let out another yell, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

Within the few seconds he had been sitting there, letting out all his frustrations, Hunk had come to his side. He attempted to calm him down, soon joined by the others.

Within a few seconds, Shiro's vision had gone black around the rims and he was losing consciousness. He lurked forward, only to land against something in front of him before his consciousness faded and he was engulfed by darkness.   
  


* * *

 

  
It must have been hours until he came to, in his room, alone. This was the first time since Keith had died that he had woken up in his room alone. Ever since that day he hurt Pidge at least one of the paladins or Allura or Coran would have been in the room with him. This was odd to him.

He got out of his bed, not feeling any of the effects of the panic attack he had only hours before, which was not necessarily normal.

He stood from his bed, walking towards the door with nothing wrong with him. Usually, after an attack as bad as the one he had, he would be stumbling around, weaker than normal. But with this, there was nothing visibly wrong with him.

He walked out of the room, making his way into the hallway. There still wasn't a sign of anyone being in the castle with him, maybe they had all gone on a mission without him like they had the past few days. That didn't surprise him at all since they still hadn't found a replacement. God, he hated calling it a replacement. They may have been finding someone to replace Keith but no one could really replace him.

He made his way around a few more corners until the doors to the control room were in sight.

Once at the doors, he opened them and stepped in.

His grey hues widened when he went in. The room had been turned into a Galra control room. His friends were nowhere to be seen but in the center of the room stood Sendak. How was he there? Shiro had sent him into space, he should have been dead himself, unless Zarkon had found him and brought him back. But how.

Shiro was lost in all his thoughts, watching the man in front of him, a man he thought had been long gone, clicking away at controls.

"There's no way you can be here." He raised his voice slightly, trying to get the aliens attention, which worked.

Sendak turned his head to look at the man in front of him, a fang filled smile displayed upon his face.

"Ah, the monster black paladin."

The voice that came from this beast rang in Shiro's ears, shaking him right down to the core of his being.

"You aren't real," Shiro yelled across the room, his eyes wide as he watched the other make his way towards him.

It was slow at first, then the other started to run, arm outstretched ready to attack, but what was Shiro doing? Shiro was frozen from fear, unable to move as his enemy came at him, murder intent in his eyes.

He was now only inches away when the bionic prosthetic came right down onto Sh-

Shiro bolted upwards in his bed, breathing heavily, his heart racing.

He put one hand to his head, and the other next to him, feeling something blow on it. He looked to the left of his bed to see a sleeping Pidge there. He watched them for a moment, watching them sleep so soundly.

He lifted to hand that was closest to the sleeping form and set it on top of their head, gently ruffling their hair.

Shiro tried his best to smile, a little crooked, but trying his best to make it genuine. He was in pain, but he still had to try his best to smile, even if it was fake.

The small form next to his bed stirred, letting out sleeping groans and sitting their head up. Glasses crooked on their face as they looked up at the other who had a hand on their head.

They adjusted their glasses, letting out a yawn. They smiled back slightly, rubbing their eyes.

"You're awake."

They shifted to a standing position only to sit on the bed next to Shiro.

Shiro shifted, looking at the blanket that had fallen down to only be on his legs.

"You okay, Shiro?"

Shiro's attention was brought back to reality when Pidge spoke.

"Yeah, I'm okay just had a nightmare." He replied.

Pidge leaned against him lightly, not asking about the dream, knowing that asking about it would make him uncomfortable and go into a panic.

Shiro didn't move, just sat there, looking back at the blanket. He enjoyed the comfort on his arm from the small person sitting next to him. Anyone sitting next to him would have made him feel better. He missed times like this.

Keith would lean against him constantly, no matter what he was doing, Keith was next to him, maybe even sometimes sitting in his lap. Shiro could have been working on a plan for something and Keith would just plop down, not disturbing Shiro in the slightest.

"Shiro? Why are are you crying?"

When had he started crying? He snapped back into reality as the small human next to him started to look at him with concern. He lifted his hand to wipe at his eyes and get rid of the water that had fallen from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just thought about something. I think I'm going to try and go back to sleep."

He laid back down, facing towards the wall this time.

Pidge got off the bed, walking towards the door. "Goodnight, Shiro." They said, exiting the room right after leaving Shiro alone in the room.

Shiro shifted onto his back as soon as Pidge was out of the room, looking right up at the ceiling, seeing nothing but the metal interior of the room.

The only sound that filled the small room was the sound of him breathing. It was horrible. The only thing on his mind now were all the things Keith would do when he was there.

Every time he tried to close his eyes and sleep he would see images of his lover.

This would be another night that Shiro wouldn't get any sleep.

          

* * *

        

It had been hours and still no one stirred in the castle. Shiro got out of his bed not too long ago, walking around, trying to think of things to do while he waiting for morning.

His mind was already racing with thoughts of Keith. Questions were being asked to himself, ones that were among, how did he die? Was it his fault?

Shiro paced around in his room, looking at the ground with his hands behind his back. This was a pose that you might see a commander in when they were scolding their cadets.

Shiro sat down, thinking about it. It could have been his fault all along. Losing Keith. He's the leader of a team that is supposed to protect the universe, and he let one of his teammates die.

He pushed himself, believing he had been the reason Keith was dead. He has officially convinced himself that he was the one, the reason Keith was gone.

"I-if I hadn't been watching the team and not entirely focused on the enemy he would be here still." He whispered out loud, laughing a little to himself.

By now he had crawled back and laid down on his bed. He continued to look up at the ceiling while repeating the same words over and over again to himself in a whisper.

"It's my fault."

By now tears were falling down his face as his eyes closed and he found himself drifting from consciousness.

          

* * *

        

Shiro woke up the next morning, his brain scrambled. He had woken up earlier than normal and there was no sign of someone trying to wake him up.

He shifted out of his bed, placing his feet on the cool metal of the floor. Like it was engraved into his mind, he believes he was the reason Keith was gone.

He stood from his bed, stretching his arms out in front of him as he walked out of the room. He looked out one of the windows he was passing and noticed that they were flying in space, they had left the planet they were on the other day.

He made his way into the bay where he found everyone, sitting around, seeming to be relaxing. This wasn't right.

He got closer to the others and noticed that they looked more distressed than ever, like something had just happened.

Hunk was the first one to look up and notice Shiro, then followed by the others.

Coran was the only one to walk over to Shiro though.

Something definitely wasn't right at all.

"You're going to want to see this."

Coran guided him over to the panel that the screen was connected to, where they would get all outside transmissions.

He walked passed the others who seemed really down, this made his mind race with thoughts.

Once they had reached the panel, Coran turned it on and it played a transmission that had come in earlier.

The message showed one of the Galra, no one important, just one of the soldiers that Zarkon had one hand. He spoke.

"Hello, Team Voltron.

I believe we have something you want and you have something we want."

The message was as short as that as yelling could be heard when someone new came into the room.

"Let me go, you scum!"

The voice was male, something that sounded very familiar.

The second Garlian soldier came onto the screen, pulling someone along with him.

Shiro's eyes instantly went wide, he didn't know what to feel, his emotions were already wild enough and he was only hoping this wasn't a dream.

Keith was there, he was with the Garla, as a prisoner but he was there. He was on the screen, he was safe from what Shiro could tell, but he wasn't safe at the same time. Shiro only wished that at this moment Keith was back at the castle, snug against Shiro's chest as Shiro held him, making sure nothing was wrong.

Shiro snapped out of his trance as soon as the voice started to speak again.

"Give us the Voltron lions and you can have your friend back. If you fail to completely this deal. He dies."

That's when a knife was displayed, right next to Keith.

This filled Shiro with rage, if they were going to lay a hand on Keith they would pay greatly.

The feed cut out and the screen went blank, that was the end of the message.

Shiro didn’t move, but everyone’s eyes were on him, they watched him, waiting for his next move.

Shiro straightened himself, letting out a breath.

“We are going to save Keith.”

Shiro hadn’t turned, but from his tone, he was enraged.

When he turned to face the others they could all tell that his tone fit his emotion. His expression was knotted, he looked ready to burst. His team didn’t respond to him in words, but they all stood from their seats, going over to their designated transports and making their way to their lions.

Shiro made his way to his slowly, he took one last look up at the mechanical beast before getting inside.

                  

* * *

                

With the help of a wormhole, they were only moments away from meeting with the Galra. Everyone had determined looks, all wanting nothing more than to save Keith and get out of there. They knew this was the only chance they had to save him or it was over.

They landed their lions on the ship, the red one being the only one that wasn’t there. Soon after they landed a Galrian soldier came out, Keith with him.

Shiro couldn’t believe it, Keith was in front of him alive. This was their chance, they could get Keith out of there and just leave. There was only one Galrian soldier outside with them, and they needed to get out of there before this turned into an all out massacre.

The Galra untied Keith, and took the cloth out of his mouth, letting him free. Keith didn’t move for a second, but the next was running straight for Shiro.

Shiro met him halfway and they embraced, but something wasn’t right about this situation.

Why were the Galra just handing over Keith? Did they really trust the paladins to give up their lion’s that easily?

The one soldier didn’t move, he stood there dead silent. Shiro looked down at Keith, who had his face buried in Shiro’s chest, crying.

This was the first time Shiro had seen Keith so vulnerable, actually crying. Shiro placed a hand on the back of his head, burying his face in Keith’s hair.

“I missed you so much…” Keith spoke, pushing lightly on Shiro’s chest to look up at him.

It was Keith, it really was him, he had everything from his violent hues to his soft lips. Shiro put a hand on either side of Keith’s face to look into his eyes, checking to see if there was any pain in them, and to his relief, finding nothing.

“I don’t mean to break up the tender moment but something doesn’t see right,” Lance spoke, walking up to the two of them.

Keith pushed himself out of Shiro’s grasp and looked at the group.

“We can’t leave, they are planning to attack us if we try to leave.”

His voice was almost a whisper to the group, trying to keep it down so they couldn’t hear.

“Great, how are we supposed to escape now?” Hunk sulked.

They all looked around at each other, trying to think of some way that they could escape. Their Lions weren’t far behind them, they could run, but who's to say they would make it.

Shiro looked back at the ground behind him then at Keith, giving him a tender smile.

“Okay I have a plan, but we have to be fast,” Shiro said, looking around.  
The group moved closer, all listening to his plan and all pulling out their shields, instantly laser gun sounds were coming from everywhere and Galrian soldiers pouring out of the ship.

The paladins began running towards the lions, their shields guarding them from the bullets being fired. Pidge was the first to reach their lion, followed by Hunk and Lance soon after. Shiro being the farthest lion in the back had to run with Keith the farthest to get to his.

Shiro and Keith were feet away from the lion when one of the bullets hit Keith’s leg and he went down. Shiro stopped right in his tracks and turned around to help him up. He lifted Keith onto his back and began running, going as fast as he could to get to the lion.

Another bullet was fired but this time into Shiro’s leg.

Both of them went down. Shiro stood up quickly, only to fall to his knee, his leg was completely useless to him right now, but that didn’t stop him from fighting back.

He jumped, up from his position, doing whatever he could to protect Keith was his main priority right now. His galra arm lit up, ready for him to fight. He did his best to run, slicing at the oncoming soldiers and taking them down one by one.

“Keith! Go, get to the lion!” Shiro called over his shoulder as he took them out, clanking noises as they all fell one by one.

Keith was in shock, but that didn’t stop him from crawling his way to the lion and getting in. The went as quickly as possible to get to the control room of the lion and do what he could to save Shiro.

He looked out the vision of the lion and could see Shiro struggling, stumbling a few times to keep his balance, and obviously in pain.

Keith clicked as many buttons as he could, in a frantic state, trying to get the lion to move. It roared to life and started running towards the galra. The lion avoided Shiro and stopped on as many Galra soldiers as it could.

Shiro crawled his way to the ship, badly wounded. He shifted his weight every now and then from the pain but managed to get inside. This was their chance. The other three paladins set off into space, Shiro following them.

Shiro had made his way back into the control room, and was now sitting in the chair. Keith was leaning back against one of the walls, looking at his leg and inhaling sharply every time he moved it wrongly.

The important thing was that they made it out of there, and had Keith with them.

                  

* * *

 

  
As soon as Shiro and Keith walked through the castle doors everyone was there to greet them, giving them hugs and crying tears of joy. They had their friend and red paladin back.

Allura tended to their wounds, cleaning and bandaging them. Hunk helped Shiro back to his room, letting him down on the bed for him to rest.

Keith soon came into the room, giving his lover a small smile, as he sat on the bed next to him. Shiro fell over slightly, laying his head on Keith’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

Keith looked over at him, his eyes soft, “you really did miss me, huh?”

Shiro nodded, his head brushing against Keith’s shoulder as he did the gesture. Keith turned his head and planted a kiss on the top of Shiro’s. He then turned his head back, leaning it against Shiro’s.

A few moments later Shiro shifted, groaning a little in pain as he moved to lay down on the bed. Keith watched him making sure he was okay as he settled into bed.

Shiro gestured for Keith to lay next to him. Keith hesitated for a moment before resting his head on Shiro’s chest, feeling his heartbeat against his head.

Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith, bending down and kissing the top of Keith’s head. Keith let out a little puff of air in a laugh, before leaning up and kissing Shiro.

Shiro missed the moments like this, where they would sit in silence, only listening to each other breathe, or smacking their lips against each other. He had missed everything, the way Keith felt, his warmth, the feel of his soft lips, the glow in his eyes when he looked up at Shiro. Everything was back next to him, and Shiro almost thought it was a dream.

Keith broke the kiss and kissed Shiro’s nose and forehead before laying back down. He laced his fingers in between Shiro’s holding his hand tightly and never wanting to let go.

“I missed you too, Takashi.”  
  
Shiro smiled, letting out a content sigh as he closed his eyes and laid his head back onto the pillow.

Keith was alive, and he was right there in Shiro’s arms, safe and sound. They both laid there, both completely silent as they drifted off into slumber together.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FOR ALL THE ANGST BUT AT LEAST IT WAS A HAPPY ENDING! I hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> Beta: pandainpanties 
> 
> Tumblr: shiirogxne.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/shiirogxne


End file.
